While you were gone
by SecretWriter010
Summary: He left because he couldn't give her everything...He left her more then he'll ever know..Or so she thought .What happens when what you thought you lost was never lost. What if  you could have everything you dreamed of...
1. Chapter 1 : Suprise Encounters

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer dose.**_

**Chapter One :**

_**Alice POV **_

We sat in the family room of Our house in Juneau, Alaska. By we I meant Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, and myself. Edward like always was up in his room. It had been to this day, a year, two months and ten days that we left Forks a small rainy town in Washington. That for us was common to do we were vampires after all we couldn't stay in one place for to long. We didn't age so we had to move around every four or five years.

But this time it was different this time we all left a piece of ourselves there. Isabella Swan she had become a very important member in the family. She was not only a friend to Rosalie( Even though Rosalie didn't show it she cared for Bella) and I but a sister. And the same went for Jasper and Emmett. And for Esme and Carlisle she was a daughter. We left her after that disastrous birthday party. And I would like to say that it was the causes for our departure but I'd be lying.

Jasper thinks I lie to him when I tell him its not his fault but I don't. He wasn't to blame. Edward mind was always set on changing the unchangeable. What happen just made him move his plans faster , what he neglected the see is what it would do to our family and to him.

But also to her he always thought his love was greater, but it wasn't. Bella may have been only human. But she loved him so much it hurt to think of anything hurting him. He didn't see that and still doesn't which is why were still here he wavers weather or not to go back. Scared of the outcome scared she won't forgive him.

Today it was December 10 . Carlisle got a job in the hospital here in Juneau. So today we had to attend an event the hospital held for the community the light of the Christmas tree in the town. We all had to go including Edward to keep up appearance. So here we sat waiting for Edward to come down.

"Lets go." Edward said in he's dead tone and head for the door.

**oooooooooooooooooo**

Once we arrived to the location it was nice . It was in the National Park. The tree was located in the center of the entrance. All the kids were excited they were running around yelling to one another that after the lighting Santa would give gifts. Rose and Esme were just excited as them to be here they loved children and if there was anything about this life they hated was the fact that they couldn't have children.

Carlisle was about to step away when the smell hit us. Two very different one of the scents was as clear to identify as any it was one of us a vampire. The other smelled sweet but didn't have the regular sweetness to us. It scent was more of a fragrance something not edible.

We turned to Edward to see what he could tell us.

"I can't read anything from the vampire he or she is mute. But the other one, the images are just to fast." He said

I was about to say something when we heard a I soprano voice.

"Momma look their it is. It so pretty. Their going to light it and then Santa's going to give gifts." The little girl spoke .

But if she was with a vampire she was either human or an immortal child. But it didn't make sense if she were an immortal child she would smell like us and if she were human well she would smell like one. Again my thoughts were interrupted. By a bell like laugh. They had moved closer to us.

" Yeah I heard baby girl. Do you think you were good enough to get a gift from Santa." The women ask the little girl you could hear the teasing in her voice. They weren't talking above a whisper.

The little girl didn't respond quickly. It was funny how my family and I were hang on to her every word. Then she finally did.

"Well, Aunt Kate help me see if I did things right so that Santa could give me gifts."

"Oh did she. Why don't you tell me what you and her came up with." the women said in a mock serious voice.

" She said that I always eat the yuck human food when I have to and I hunt when I have to too and I let her dress me. And I go to bed on time."

We all gasped it made it seem like we had all but planed it. The girl was both human and vampire. But how? And did they know Tanya's family? We listen closely forgetting about everything. It was the first time in a year that Edward was showing any signs of life. The women laughed and then she spoke her voice sound somewhat familiar. I looked at Edward who nodded.

" Well you are right. But you know you can only tell Santa about going to bed on time and behaving and eating your veggies" She said in a warning voice.

" Yes momma, I know we have to keep us a secret." The little girl pause as if she were going to ask something else. Then she continued " Momma can you pick me up."

" Of course honey." the women answer it was silent and until she spoke again. "Of course ask me anything honey the humans can't here us." So she had yet to notice us. And apparently the child had a power.

"Momma is Santa real? Uncle Josh, Uncle Laurent, and Uncle Garret said that he wasn't and then Aunt Tanya , Aunt Ingrid , and Aunt Kate hit them. And said they were lying. So is he real?" The little girl asked.

"Of course honey he is real your uncles just don't believe because they don't get anything from him." The women explained.

"So I can ask him for anything and I get it?" The little girl asked again

" Yes anything and you'll get it." The women answered.

" Even to see my daddy." The little girl asked

Their was a long pause when the women was about to answer her cell phone rang. She answer being vampire we were able to hear both sides of the conversation.

"Hello."

"_Bella honey how are you?" _That voice we all knew it was Charlie and that meant the vampire was Bella it all made sense. Everyone tensed we all knew what it meant.

"Fine dad. Just brought your granddaughter to see the tree lighting. How are things over there." Bella asked we were paying more attention then before.

"_Great everyone's fine. Jacob can't wait for the break to start. Are sure Carmen and Elezer don't mind us all coming up their." _Charlie asked . So she was with the Denali's

"No Dad. It fine their excited Carman can't wait to start the cooking with Sue. And the guys are excited to watch the game. And your granddaughter is over the moon." Bella said and she did sound excited I wonder how this worked.

"_Ok. So have you….um you know." _Charlie asked we all had an idea of what he wanted to know.

"No dad we haven't heard anything. It only a matter of time though this town isn't that big." Bella answer in monotone voice.

As if sense something Charlie changed the subject.

"_So did you get me list yet. I have to buy gifts for my granddaughter."_

"Yeah but I'll email to Jake. You can pick. One thing dad do you understand me. Everyone's already going over bored . The house is gong to look like winter wonderland when we get home." Bella said

"_Sure honey. I'll let you go send pictures. Let us know when you send the tickets. Love you honey." _Charlie said

"Love you dad." Bella said then MY NIECE yelled " Bye Grandpa."

"Bye honey love ya." Then he hung up.

That's when the decision was made we were going to them.

We walked up when Bella notice us her eye went wide.

"Hi Bella." I said


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer dose.**_

Authors note at the end/.

**Chapter Two :**

_**Bella POV **_

It had been Today officially a year two months and ten days. Since they left, since he left me. Now I was one of them a vampire living in Juneau , Alaska with the Denali's .Just now it was different I wasn't as dead (no pun intended) as I had been the last few months of my human life. I had something to live for.

Something he couldn't take. Something to prove that at least for a short amount of time we loved each other. Even if his feelings were just a lie or if they change. I had her Renesme Mary Lillian Carlie Cullen. She was born three months after they left. She grew faster then human but not to fast she looked like a big two year old or a small three year old. She was my life.

"Momma lets go were gonna be late." she called from the door of my bed room.

She was wearing a red dress with a white little belt at the waist long sleeve and a red hood on the back. He bronze ringlets hung lose. Her bright brown eyes pleading. She was an angel...…my angel.

"Ok lets go." I was wearing a red and blouse with black jeans and red heals. My hair was loses and I had some black liner, mascara and lip gloss on. All thanks to my lovely sisters.

As we walk down the stairs I notice the guys bring up boxes and boxes of decorations. Ugh… They were going over board, but anytime I mention it they would say '_its her first Christmas'_. I gave up.

"Go and have fun. Call if anything comes up." Carmen said everyone at that moment stop everything to nodded. I knew what they meant if I ran into the Cullen's. It hurt to think of them. And I also knew it was inevitable to see them we would either run it to each other hunting or they would come visit.

"Sure I will. Come on Neisse. Lets go." She was so excited to go it was all she talked about since Elezar brought the news home. We were all going to go but in the end they decide it should be her and I to go this time.

While they would prepare the house and everything for her and for everyone who was coming. After my change I was able to keep in contact with Carlie since he married Sue and was made a Quileute.

He knew everything and he love us he and the rest of the pack were coming up for Christmas . Jake made all this happen he had imprinted on Nessie and help change everything.

Nessie decided she wanted to run to the site. She love to run it was another thing she got from him. When we arrived you could feel the excitement of the kids. Nessie being one of them. That's when the scent hit me it was familiar so it could be them or others. But right now I knew their was no danger and this was about Nessie.

""Momma look their it is. It so pretty. Their going to light it and then Santa's going to give gifts." Nessie told me with a smile that lite up her face.

"Yeah I heard baby girl. Do you think you were good enough to get a gift from Santa." I teased her. I had heard her and Kate talking about it on my way out to hunt last night.

"Well, Aunt Kate help me see if I did things right so that Santa could give me gifts." She answer me.

"Oh did she. Why don't you tell me what you and her came up with." I asked her wanting to know what they had put on the list.

" She said that I always eat the yuck human food when I have to and I hunt when I have to too and I let her dress me. And I go to bed on time."

" Well you are right. But you know you can only tell Santa about going to bed on time and behaving and eating your veggies" I warned her she knew we had to keep our existence a secret.

" Yes momma, I know we have to keep us a secret." She stop talk as if she was thinking of something. Then she continued " Momma can you pick me up?" She asked me with her arms out stretched.

She only did this when she wanted to ask me something that she didn't want everyone to hear.

" Of course honey." I answer and picked her up then she place her hand on my face and asked '_Can I ask you something momma_.'

"Of course ask me anything honey the humans can't here us." I answered her.

"Momma is Santa real. Uncle Josh, Uncle Laurent, and Uncle Garret said that he wasn't and then Aunt Tanya, Aunt Ingrid ,and Aunt Kate hit them. And said they were lying. So is he real?" She asked me with true curiosity.

"Of course honey he is real your uncles just don't believe because they don't get anything from him." I answer her. Even in Renee's most flakes moment she always upheld the true mean of holidays for me. As I got older it was that those things became myths. But when I was young she made sure I believed and I would do the same.

"So I can ask him for anything and I get it?" She asked frowning her eyebrows waiting for my answer.

" Yes anything and you'll get it." I answer her. I would give her anything she asked.

" Even to see my daddy." She asked in a timed voice all this time she had never motioned it but I knew deep down eventually she would. I was about to answer when my cell rang. I pick up with out looking.

"Hello."

"_Bella honey how are you?" _It was my dad he called everyday to check on us. To see what we need and most recently to get Nessie wish list.

"Fine dad. Just brought your granddaughter to see the tree lighting. How are things over their." I asked wanting to make sure they were fine.

"_Great everyone's fine. Jacob can't wait for the break to start. Are sure Carmen and Elezer don't mind us all coming up their." _Jake had to go back and finish school it was a must. But they were all heading up her to spend Christmas with us.

"No Dad. It fine their excited Carman can't wait to start the cooking with Sue. And the guys are excited to watch the game. And your granddaughter is over the moon." It was the truth everyone was excited to have them here.

"_Ok. So have you….um you know." _Charlie asked I knew what he wanted to know.

"No dad we haven't heard anything. It only a matter of time though this town isn't that big." I notice my voice change and so did Nessie she just rubbed my check and I smiled at her.

"_So did you get me list yet. I have to buy gifts for my granddaughter." _Charlie changed the subject.

"Yeah but I'll email to Jake. You can pick. One thing dad do you understand me. Everyone's already going over bored. The house is gong to look like winter wonderland when we get home." I answer with no hope that he would listen.

"_Sure honey. I'll let you go send pictures. Let us know when the tickets are sent. Love you honey." _Charlie said trying to hide his laughing behind a cough.

"Love you dad." I said the Nessie yelled " Love ya ,Bye Grandpa."

"Love ya honey. Bye." Then we hung up.

When I looked up I saw them all seven of them. Alice spoke first.

"Hi Bella."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_

_So I want to taking all the people who review and/or add me to alerts. I would to hear from you it would be cool to hear of what your mind cooked up after this chapter. I also have others stories post if you have any ideas for them let me know. As of now I'm back to writing and posting so any ideas would help. Hope you all had a Merry Christmas….._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer dose.**_

**Chapter Three :**

_**Bella POV**_

I was shocked beyond words. I knew I had to answer so I sucked in an unneeded breath. And spoke.

"Hi Alice." I answer. She was about to speak when my daughter squealed. Apparently she was so use to seeing the Denali's it was the same to see these vampires. Everyone looked at her and she blushed just a little

"Sorry." She said and turned to look at me. " Its starting can we get up close please please momma. I want to see." She looked at me with her big brown eyes pleading. And at that moment all that matter was her. I would deal for them later.

I smiled at her and said "Sure Honey. Well, get up close but no running off when I put you down do you understand." I warned her .

"Yes momma." She said as I place her down. The Cullen's moved and let us pass. Carlisle spoke

"I have to go up to the tree so that the ceremony can begin." He said

Nessie eyes lite up and she yanked on my hand and the when I looked at her she spoke.

"Momma can I go up there with him please momma," she paused and turn to look at him in the eyes and then continued in whisper "He's a good vampire look at his eyes." I smiled at her and looked up at Carlisle.

"Do you mind if she goes up with you I wouldn't ask but she's been so excited to come." I asked tentively.

Carlisle smiled and then crouch down at Nessie eye level and spoke.

"Of course you can come with me." He said and smiled at her. Before stretching out his hand and to her.

Nessie looked up at me. I nodded. She waved me down to her so I crouched down. And she hugged me and kissed my check and then said.

"Thank you momma. Love you." She gave me smile that lite up her face and took Carlisle hand.

We walked up further and watch Carlisle walk up to the tree. I could feel their eyes on me, but right now this was about Nessie. I took out my camera and set it up and took pictures of the tree and of Nessie and Carlisle. The lighting process lasted about ten minutes and Nessie was all smiles.

When it was on Carlisle and Nessie were making their way to us. Edward spoke.

"Bella can we talk?" he asked

I took a deep breath and looked up at him. I meet his eye full of pain, shock and wonder.

"Not now. This is about Nessie. Later we'll all talk." I said

Nessie was close and when she was close enough that running was ok she ran to me and I picked her up. She was so happy and smiling. She started to speak so fast that even as a vampire it was hard to understand.

"Did you see momma? It lite up it looks so pretty. And the star momma did you see. Can we go see Santa?" She asked.

" Sure honey." She turn to look at the Cullen's.

Then asked " Are you going to see Santa?"

Alice was the one to answer " Yup." She said

Nessie smiled and then she place her hand on my check and showed an image of her life size Tinkerbelle doll and then she showed me Alice. Then she looked at Alice and spoke

"You look my Tinkerbelle doll my Aunt Kate got for me. You can dress her and everything do you want to come and play with it with me." She asked her giving her one of the smile that lite her face up.

"Sure that would be so much fun." Alice answer with the same smile.

After that we start walking to the house where Santa was located. All the Cullen's right behind.

" Momma, I can ask Santa for anything?" She asked me and I knew where she was headed.

" Why don't you ask him for something that he can fit in his big red sack. And we can talk about what you asked me later tonight." I said with a smile. She nodded.

Once we were on line Nessie stretch her arms up for me. I pick her up and pulled my phone out from my pocket to see what time it was. It was already nine o'clock she was usually in bed by now. And since she had been running around all day she must be exhausted. I could feel the Cullen's eyes on us.

"You tried honey?" I asked her she shook her head.

" No momma I'm not sleepy. I want to see Santa." She said and yawned.

"Your as stubborn as every aren't you." I said with a smile. She was going to answer when Emmett spoke.

"Like father , Like daughter." Emmet said . When Nessie heard that her eyes open wide and she looked at him. Then she said .

"You know my daddy. Do you know where he is. Where he lives?" Nessie asked getting excited. Rose was glaring at Emmet and turned to give me a apologetic smile. Then she spoke.

"No Honey he meant to say Like Mother , Like daughter. Because your mom is as stubborn as they come." Rose told her. Nessie face fell a little and it broke my heart. Then she looked at me and her face lite up again.

"Your mommy friends right?" She asked and Rose nodded and she continue "You knew mommy when she was human?" She asked in a whisper.

Rose nodded and Nessie gave her a smile that could have lite the tree itself.

Then she said.

"Then you can tell me stories later?" She asked and Rose nodded and beaming right back at her.

Ten Minutes later they called us up. I place Nessie on the ground and she walked and climb on Santa's lap. They snapped a couple of pictures and Nessie asked him for a new doll. Santa laugh handed her the doll and she skipped next to me . We were up at the register when the elderly women asked how many copies.

"Can I get twenty prints and a CD as well." The elderly lady smiled and told me the total and the wait for it was also ten minutes. We all went to take a seat after I paid. I figure the Cullen's would be coming home with me might as well call and warn them. Nessie went to get a candy cane. I pulled my phone out my pocket. I deal Carmen's number.

"Hello." Carmen said she sounded excited.

"Hey, Carmen how everything." I could feel the Cullen's eyes one me. Nessie hoped over to me and set on my lap.

"Fine honey. Everyone is almost done setting up. And Sue called and asked what to bring and we made plans for cooking. How Nessie did she enjoy it? " She was really happy.

"Everything great she had fun she was very happy. And by the way did Sue tell you when school is out on the Rez?" I asked

"Sue said it was out Monday so Tanya place the tickets for this Sunday. Sue said the kids didn't have to go to school on Monday." Carmen said

"Ok great. Everything is set the only thing that is left is gifts." I said

"Be a good girl and humor your sisters. And put Mi Nina on the phone." Carmen said and I smiled and handed Nessie the phone. Being a vampire I could here what Carmen was saying.

"Hi Grandma, I had so much fun. I went up close to the tree with Dr. Carlisle and then later when we were going to see Santa Alice said that she would play dolls with me and Rose said she would tell me about mommy when she was human. And Emmet knows my daddy but he won't say anything but I know you can make him right Nana." Nessie said

"Sure honey I'm glad you had fun could you put mommy on the phone." Carmen said and you could her the worry in her voice.

"Hey , Carmen."

"Are you ok Bella. Do you want someone to go up there." I could hear the rustling.

"No, were headed to the house. To talk way don't you just wait I'm waiting for the pictures and I'll be home." I said Nessie was back on my lap with her head on my chest fighting not to fall asleep .

"Ok well, see you." Carmen said and hung up. Right then they called my name and we head out. Nessie was still fighting her sleepiness.

Alice spoke up " You can come with us if you want since were going their as well." I simply nodded as we head to the car.


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**Disclaimer : **_**I don't own Twilight Saga. Stephenie Meyer dose.**_

**Chapter Four : Answers**

_**Bella POV**_

We were all in Rose's M3. Emmet in front. And in the back seat At the left Edward, Jasper in the middle with Alice on top of him. Nessie as stubborn as ever fighting not to sleep. I wasn't making her because I wanted her to take a bath and then go to bed.

We pulled up to the house that a blind man could not have missed. There were lights all over and two snowman and a path to the door. Nessie eyes lite up and she giggled as we all stepped out the car.

"Look momma the North Pole." She read the sign. I nodded we walk to the door and all walked in everyone was in the living room.

The Cullen's stood in the entrance no one spoke. Nessie was looking around the lights inside were more subtle. There was a tree with light but no ornaments. Nessies face scrunched up in confusion then she spoke oblivious to the tension.

"Grandma where are the ornaments?" She asked as she stepped closer to inspect the tree.

"Were going to put them up when everyone else get here Monday night." Carmen's said with a smile.

Nessie was jumping up and down. And then she spoke.

"Grandma and Grandpa and everyone and Jake." She asked happily everyone laugh.

"Yes everyone." Elezer said walking in. Then he looked at the Cullen's and nodded at them and the nodded back. Nessie was beaming she ran to me and I picked her up and she said.

"Thank you momma." I smiled at her and she turned to Alice and spoke "You want to play now?" She ask. Before Alice spoke I answer.

"Nope Nessie. You know it late and time for bed." Nessie face fell a little. Then she said.

"Well can I play with you tomorrow?" she turn to ask Alice.

"Sure we'll play tomorrow as soon as you get up." Alice beam at her and Nessie beamed back.

Tanya was the one to speak up.

"We should go hunting Elezar and Carman already did so they can stay." She said and everyone nodded. She walked up to Nessie and kissed her as did everyone else.

"See you in the morning." Nessie said with a yawn.

They're was course of _'yeah's' _As they stepped out Carman walked up and asked me for Nessie. Then she spoke.

" I'll take her a bath and she will come down to say good night." Carman said and I nodded.

We all stepped in to the living room and took a seat. Carlisle was the first to speak.

"Thank you for having us here." He said

"Your welcome Carlisle." I said

" If you could explain how you ended up here." He asked

"Sure maybe you could ask me what you want to know." I said tentively I didn't want to say to much.

"Who changed you?" he asked

"Well, Nessies she changed me . Like when regular women are pregnant the baby is in a water in the stomach she was in venom which was going in to me little by little and in the end when she was born it went in completely." I answered

"When did you find out." Rose asked

"I noticed on the end of November. I looked about three months and I had no idea it could happen I didn't know what to do," I pause took a breath

" I wasn't in the best place when you left which is why it took so long for me to notice. But once I did I had no idea what to do aside from the fact that I was pregnant it wasn't normal or at that point in time I thought possible.

"I ran to your house and came across two nomads. Garrett and Josh. They had been looking for Carlisle I explain to them what happened. They knew about the Denali's and about the wolves the had run into Laurent. They asked for a meeting with the wolves explain my situation and got an agreement to save at any cost.

"The pack wanted someone to come along to make sure I was safe. I had started a friendship with Jake and Seth was always at the house because Sue and Charlie start to have a relationship. The were the only ones with out ties so they offer

"Garrett and Josh spoke with Kate and Tanya and explained everything and we head up here Nessie was born February. I changed Jake imprint on Nessie and we stayed here. Charlie knew something was wrong Sue explain thing s to him about the wolves first. They grow closer and in march the got married. I surprise them at the wedding which was also where Charlie got made a Quileute which allowed him to know about Us." I finished

Rose was going to speak when we heard running down the steps and Neisse came in to view. With a brush and in her Tinkerbelle pj. Which she wasn't wearing last night.

She smiled at Alice and said " See my Auntie got me this too." She skipped to me and said " Can you come my hair please."

"Sure sweetie come and sit on my lap." Once she was on my lap I started to brush her hair.

She then asked, "Are you telling them my story momma."

"Yes, I am ." I answer. Once I was down I braid it and she turned around. Then she spoke.

"Night Momma love you," She pause and then in a whisper asked "Tomorrow can you answer my question please?" I nodded…

**Author Note: **

**Hey thanks for the reviews….I'm working on the next chapter. If you have any ideas of how it should go or ideas in general let me know…..**


End file.
